


不被爱着的猫

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mama Cat Selina, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 在很长一段的时间里，Tim没有印记，他的皮肤上没有任何代表某个人在某天可以爱上他的图案或是名字。在他十三岁之前，他就放弃寻找这样一个人了。现在，在他十八九岁的时候，他有了一个人们所熟知，甚至所尊敬的名字。他有了一个以导师的形式陪伴着他的母亲。他有了一个印记。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	不被爱着的猫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Loveless Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261912) by [Erica45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica45/pseuds/Erica45). 



> Stray的译名为“浪客”

Tim正穿着一身紧身的猫耳制服，蹲在屋顶上工作，这时有人来找他了。他们几乎没有脚步声，但他很容易地从她高跟鞋发出的轻微咔哒声中认出她。他没有因为来客中断工作，而是调整着相机镜头，聚焦到那个他正在监视的奸商身上。“猫妈妈，”他兴奋地和她打招呼，“怎么啦？”

“噢，没什么——只是来城里玩一个晚上。”猫女打趣地说着，自然地滑到他的身边，坐在了屋顶边缘。

“找到什么了吗？”他问道，他的注意力被她和他的目标分散了。这个中年男人在办公室里踱步，又躲到桌子后面，手指不断敲击着自己的大腿。这个人很紧张，他也应该这样。如果Tim的情报就像往常一样准确的话——将会有一场不愿被任何守法的人知道的会面发生。这并不意味着Tim的正义感作祟，而是有人愿意付钱给他来做这些事。

“你觉得怎么样？”眼前晃荡的紧身布料和皮革发出的吱吱声让Tim将自己的注意力从他的相机上移开，瞥了她一眼。她懒洋洋地躺在他旁边的石雕上，用两个带尖爪的手指懒散地拿着什么东西。这是一条项链，有着很粗的链子并且密密麻麻地镶嵌着昂贵的宝石。金色的框架里镶着钻石、绿宝石和红宝石，构成了一幅冷冰冰的花朵图案。项链中至少有十五个这样精美的宝石组合。而Selina在一个三十层楼高的地方无聊地把玩着它。

Tim嗤了一声：“我想你拿到你想要的了。”他边露出一丝微笑，边对她下了结论，“那是从Everleigh太太的珠宝盒里拿出来的，是吗？”

“没错。”她把项链在手指上绕了一圈，然后轻轻地把它塞回了拿来保管它的天鹅绒袋子里。她将袋子塞回了自己的腰带，伸手伸了个懒腰，“以贵族的标准来看，这也太容易了。他们的安保系统真丢人。”

“太无聊了？”Tim问道，然后转过身看向他的目标露出微笑。一个衣着整齐的男人刚刚走了进来，大摇大摆地像是出入自己的地盘一样进入房间。他的镜头追随着去迎接这个商人的黑帮老大的打手，摁下了快门。看着他们，Tim的笑容变得冷酷起来。抓到你了。

Selina冷哼了一声。“一开始是这样的，”她说道，然后靠在了他的身上。她的肩膀紧紧贴着他的：“但后来有人来了。”

“恶，切……妈妈。”他抱怨着，把她从自己身上推开。

她笑了笑，摇晃着身子直到安静了下来。“你怎么像真的在场一样，”她开了个玩笑，“我可什么都没说。”

“过往的经验说明不是你所想的那样。”他抽出一秒钟的时间把目光从目标身上移开，盯着她。

她耸了耸肩，不知悔改地说：“你说的没错，不过我的确喜欢偶尔被抓一次——”

Tim发出了一声作呕的声音。

“——但是他的确不是来抓我的。”她继续对他说。

他听到这句话耳朵都颤了颤。他又举起镜头拍了几张照片，确保他的目标还在谈话，然后抬起头把注意力多放一点在她身上。

她得意地笑了起来，看起来像是一只抓住了金丝雀的猫。而据他所知，她做过。她不慌不忙地看着自己的手指，注视着那些在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光的爪子。“蝙蝠在传话，”她懒洋洋地说道，“明显是另一个英雄来找他，想寻求你的帮助。”

Tim嗤笑了一声，大脑里自动开始浏览可能会寻求他的帮助的英雄。名单并不长，没有很多人想付钱来获取情报。“他说了他们是想要什么吗？敲诈或者勒索什么的？”

Selina耸了耸肩：“蝙蝠没具体说明，我甚至不确定他是否知道是关于什么的。”

Tim翻了个白眼，转身投入自己现在在做的工作上。那个打手懒洋洋地坐在绒布椅子上，看着一个放在膝盖上的文件夹。Tim等待着，看着他关了它然后站了起来，向那个商人伸出手。他们握了握手。Tim摁下了快门按钮，捕捉到了可以对付黑帮的确凿证据。

完事后，他满意地坐了下来：“所以，谁在找我？”

“超级小子。”

Tim拆卸相机的动作突然停下了，努力克制着不让脸上的红晕更明显。他试图保持冷静，不让别人察觉到自己的手在轻微颤抖。他将镜头放回了自己的包里——或许将带子系紧一点更好。他清了清嗓子，问道：“蝙蝠没有说他想要做什么吗？”

“没有。”Selina带着犯花痴的表情说着。

Tim瞥了她一眼，对着她熟悉的笑容皱了皱眉头：“闭嘴。”

她向后缩了缩，举起了双手：“我什么都没说。”

“你不必这么做，”他干巴巴地对她说着，“无论你在想些什么——不要。你知道我不再在意了。”不幸的是，他脸颊不断上升的热度证实他说了谎话。他一遍又一遍告诉自己。他早就接受了自己不会找到任何人的事实，不管他胸口上有什么样的印记。对一个超级性感的超级英雄萌生兴趣并不会改变这些。

Selina被厚厚的琥珀色护目镜挡住的双眼中有着什么他看不清楚的东西，或许是悲伤？“你不再是没有印记的人了。”她平静地提醒他。

Tim的下巴颤抖了一下。他把摄影包扛在了肩上，同时思索着该怎么回答。她是对的，他不再是没有灵魂伴侣的人了，但是这并没有真正改变什么，不是吗？“他们至少比我小了十四岁——他们才三岁。”他直截了当地说，“我甚至不会去碰他们。”

“我知道，”她反驳道，“我想说的是你不再是没有人爱着的人了。自从我发现这个在屋顶上跑来跑去的小男孩，我一直和你这么说的。”

Tim停了下来，回过头看着她。她的肩膀紧绷着，手爪放在臀部上，深深陷进了自己的制服里。他叹了口气，向前伸手用双臂拥抱了她。“我知道，”他低声说道，把脸贴在她的肩膀上，“我知道你爱我，这对我意义重大。”

Selina叹息着，将脸颊贴在他的头顶。她没有再多说什么，她接受了她说任何话都不会改变他的想法的事实。让他相信有人愿意对他感兴趣是一场艰难的战斗。她咬紧牙关，不是第一次希望自己能揍他的父母。

他们拥抱了一会，然后Tim分开了，走到了屋顶的边缘。“我会给他发短信，”他回应道，“你可以告诉蝙蝠这个。”

“算了，”她笑着说，“让他自己想办法吧。”

Tim哼了一声，然后伸出两根手指跟她敬了个礼，然后向后一仰，从屋顶边缘直直坠落下去。他不是一只鸟，但这不意味着他不知道如何降落。

***

几个小时之后，他把照片发送给了买家。Tim蜷缩在沙发上，穿着柔软的睡衣。或者他本应如此。他的目光紧锁在平静地躺在他的咖啡桌上的黑色手机上。他不得不提醒自己，手机不是他深感进退两难的原因。他告诉过Selina他会给超级小子发短信，去安排一次会面。他打算这么做——他真的这么做了。他只是拿起了手机，然后真正去做了这件事情。

Tim叹息着，一只手捋了捋自己的头发，停下来拽了拽过长的刘海。这挺简单的，只是拿起手机然后给他发短信。他呻吟着，擦了擦他的脸，向前挪了挪但被一声恼怒的猫叫声打断了。“抱歉，Mykie，”Tim不由自主地说着，一只手顺着窜到他膝盖上的暹罗猫的背上摸去。他的猫Mica看了他一眼，然后趴了下来，全然满足地允许他坐在那里。

Tim把头靠在沙发背上，喃喃自语地说：“赶紧把事情做完吧，他可能只是想要点情报。这很简单的，你不必和他说太多。”

Tim深呼吸了一口气，拾起了他的手机。这一次，他小心翼翼地没打扰到他的猫。当他坐回来并且打开手机的时候，她甚至没有抱怨。好吧，是浪客（Stray）的手机，Tim Drake有他自己的手机。他打开消息应用程序，选择了一条储存好了的超级小子的电话号码，这是他早些时间从正联数据库里得到的。

为了确保超级小子在联系到他的时候是醒着的，他已经拖延了足够长的时间。他打完了字，然后停顿了一下，拇指移向了发送箭头。他轻轻点了一下。

浪客：我听说你需要我的服务。

简短、贴心而且完全的浪客风格，没有Tim Drake那种愚蠢的情绪混杂在其中。他关掉屏幕，把手机放在沙发扶手上，一边喝着咖啡一边用手抚摸着Mica的背部。他最喜欢的就是她这么温柔。不到两分钟，他的手机响了。

超级小子：你到底是怎么得到这个号码的？

超级小子：还有你是怎么进入我的联系人列表的？我没有把你记录进去。

Tim嗤笑了一声。黑掉氪星人的手机，然后记录自己的号码是他那天做过的最简单的事情。

浪客：;)

超级小子：你都知道了。是的，我需要你的帮助。最快什么时候我们能够见面？

Tim看着他的手机眨了眨眼睛，所以酥皮很着急。他知道这个年轻的氪星人很冲动，倾向于思考前就行动，但这一次感觉不太一样。他没有马上回复这条信息，这可能意味着很多事情。归根结底，这可能因为他的身份，超级小子想要和他面对面交谈，也就是说他不相信自己的手机没有被窃听。胸口涌上的暖意稍微冷却了一点之后，他快速地打出了自己的回复。

浪客：我今晚有空，午夜后来找我。

超级小子很快回复了，也很简短，只是告诉他他会去找他。Tim将手机关上放在一边，他的大脑还在工作。去处理超级小子这样急躁的人物需要后退一步，去敏锐地查明他的需求——或者至少是谨慎地查明，然后随机应变。Tim不太确定那意味着什么。

Tim再次拿起他的手机，打开了推特，查找#目击超级小子#的标签，试图找出他来自哪里。他本来可以拿出笔记本电脑做这些事情，但他现在膝盖上躺着一只猫，他最好别动她。

***

超级小子在凌晨的时候找到了他，轻轻地降落在哥谭市的一座摩天大楼上。浪客懒洋洋地坐在供暖机组上面，双眼闭着，但从长长的睫毛下露出一条缝窥视着。当这个外星混血停在离他几米远的地方的时候，他仰面躺着，摆出一副完全放松的姿态。

“超级小子，”他露出了一个悠闲的微笑，“美妙的夜晚。”

氪星人向上瞥了一眼，看着笼罩在他们头顶上厚重的乌云。他又转回头看着浪客，边向上指了指边说着：“是啊，只要忽略这些诡异的云。”

浪客冷哼了一声，伸开四肢躺在那个金属设备上，装出一副若无其事的样子：“这是为了高谭市。”

超级小子哼了哼，嘴角绽开一个傻乎乎的笑容，然后收敛起来。他把双手插在他的皮夹克里面，抬起头问道：“所以，你的开价是多少？”

浪客抬起眉毛。直奔主题了。“这取决于，”他挪动着身子坐了起来，挺起脊背以便更直接地面对这个英雄，“你想买什么？”

有趣的是，超级小子的表情阴沉了，他的嘴唇撅了起来。“我需要你确认一些事情，我除了谣言什么也找不到。如果我是对的话，我攻击它也没什么用。”

“喔？”浪客的双腿交叠在一起，双手向后撑着问道，“为什么你会这么说？”

“因为这是一个组织，一个深藏在地下的组织。就算摧毁了它的冰山一角它也不会有什么损失。”超级小子怒气冲冲地说着，语调变得紧张又激动。

浪客哼了一声，用一只爪子轻轻拍打着身下的装置，菱形的爪子在钢板上发出尖利的声音。“所以它是卡德摩斯。”他自言自语地说。

超级小子猛然一抽，眼睛瞪得大大的：“你怎么……”

浪客耸了耸肩，身手矫健地爬了起来，绕着这位困惑的英雄转了个大圈。“有人看见你曾经飞过卡德摩斯大厦的停车场，然后你来找我——这个不是英雄的人——来获取情报。如果你能确定这件事情很重要或者有确凿证据，你会去找蝙蝠侠，但是你没有，”他开口说道，仍然绕着这位英雄转，他的眼睛眯了起来。“你来找我，找一个愿意收钱调查任何事情的人。这意味着你做这件事完全凭借主观臆断，而蝙蝠侠对此不屑一顾。”

他用审视的眼神扫了一遍超级小子的全身，继续说道：“我不是英雄，你们这些人只有在走投无路的时候来找我——也就是说这真的让你寝食难安。这是私事。我能想到唯一把你带到这里的理由就是卡德摩斯。”

超级小子盯着他的时候，下巴松弛了下来，跟随着浪客的审视转动着身体。他眨了眨眼睛，蓝灰色的眼睛睁得大大的，看上去目瞪口呆。“你真的很聪明。”他脱口而出。

浪客僵住了，挺起腰直直地盯着他，感觉到脚步不稳。超级小子是在恭维他吗？就为了这么简单的推理？他的脸颊温度开始上升，但他把热度降了下来，直起腰抬着下巴：“如果我说得没错，我当然是聪明的那个。”他轻蔑地说。

“你说得没错，”这个英雄肯定道，他的表情明显很真诚，“或者说得很接近了。这些家伙都使用同一个名号，但我不认为他们是同一伙人。情况可能更糟糕。”超级小子停顿了一下，嘴唇耷拉下来做了个鬼脸。

浪客看着他，等待着他继续说下去。

“我知道得不多，”他平静地说，语调忧伤，“前几天我听到一些不法之徒在闲聊。他们提到了卡德摩斯这个名字，以及‘基因品质’什么的。哎，我不喜欢听到那些。”当浪客的鼻子抽动了一下的时候，他补充道。浪客对超级小子眨了眨眼——他没有意识到两个人之间的距离如此之近，近到对方可以捕捉到自己的反应。

他舒缓了眉头，哼了一声，思索着。“所以，你是在寻找确凿的线索和足够的数据以反馈给正义联盟吗？”

超级小子眼睛一亮，点了点头，一个微笑在他的脸上浮现出来。他看起来像是一只兴奋的小狗狗。“是的，如果我们能找到足够的线索触动整个组织，我们就能找到一种永远消灭它的方法。”

浪客扬起眉毛，即使对方无法通过护目镜看到他的表情：“我们？”

超级小子的微笑转变成灿烂的笑容。“你以为我会把所有的重活都扔给你吗？我想来帮忙。”

这可是……新鲜事。人们通常不希望为了找东西弄脏自己的手。他们会给他活干，然后离开，然后他就能拿到他们想要的东西了。即使是少数几个寻求信息的英雄也没有留下来。他们会得到他们想要的信息，仅此而已，没有别的了。浪客怀疑这与向一个“恶棍”寻求帮助有联系，他们不想接近他，而他们的确都是这么做的。

除了蝙蝠们——但是他们是疯子，不算数。

但超级小子在这里，带着一个平易近人的微笑给他提供一份工作。尽管他早些时间很烦躁，他看上去还是很自在、自信。或许是因为他按照计划行事，即使那份计划是与浪客一起工作。

“你付给我钱，”浪客干巴巴地提醒他，“我不会因为你来帮忙就给你打折。”

超级小子耸了耸肩，他宽阔的肩膀随着动作摇摆着。“我不是那种把自己的问题推给别人，然后让他们帮我解决的人。而且你总会需要一个主攻手的。”他微微沉下脸色，“他们制造了我，而我能击碎坚硬的岩石。如果他们制造了更多我这种人……”他慢慢拖长了尾音，但他不需要多说也能表达他的意思了。

浪客站在原地，谨慎地思考着。他确实说到重点了。但这意味着不知道要与超级小子形影不离地工作多久。浪客在此之前遇到过小酥皮几次，甚至当他们碰到共同的敌人的时候，他们还合作过一次。把超级小子逗来逗去非常有趣，而且有一个作为后援的肉盾的确很有吸引力。

抛开这个英雄很性感的事实来看，Kon-El至少比浪客高一个头，带尖铆钉的皮夹克和带S字符的制服显露出他宽阔的肩膀和结实的肌肉。皮带和破洞牛仔裤也更显迷人。

在正常情况下，浪客在犹豫中会把Tim愚蠢的情绪压制到足够久来克服任何使他和超级小子合作的情绪。在几个月后合同完成的时间之前，他们顶多会相处几个小时。如果浪客允许他来帮忙，Tim就会很长一段时间失魂落魄，他也需要更多时间来恢复理智。

尽管在策略上有好处，浪客打算开口拒绝，但脱口而出：“好吧。”

等等，什么？

超级小子绽开了笑容，他飘起了一英寸左右。“真的吗？”他脸上带着满怀希望的笑问道，“太好了！”

浪客咕哝了一声，看到面前这个少年表现出来的激动模样，他忍耐住了咬嘴唇的冲动。他不想这么说的。该死。他也收不回来。这不仅是因为他立马改变自己的态度很奇怪，而且他还得抹掉自己脸上兴奋的笑容。浪客告诉自己，这更多的是为了保持一个良好的形象，而他得继续收拾这个残局。

“好吧，”他再次开口，双臂交叠在一起，“现在我知道发生了什么，我给你开个价。首付是六千美元，完成后再付六千。”

“所以一共是一万二，”超级小子总结道，稍微冷静了一点，“没问题，你打算怎么收款？”

浪客审视着他，慢慢抬起眉毛。Conner Kent，一个有着在大都会当记者的“父亲”的堪萨斯男孩。Clark不可能有那么多钱，那么为什么超级小子对这么多钱不屑一顾你？浪客盯着他，意识到了原因。他不得不收紧了脸颊以免像是个疯子一样咧嘴傻笑。他不知道他是怎么做到的，但超级小子明显是让Lex Luthor付了钱。

他从他的手套里滑出一个闪存盘，把它递给了酥皮。“这里面有你存钱付款所需要的所有信息。”他指明，语气中无法掩盖这种乐趣。

超级小子接过它的时候调皮地望了望他，手指扫过浪客戴着手套的小手。

浪客飞快地把手抽了回来，头点了一下：“你再这么做，我会调查出你的小毛病的。有消息我会联系你的，拜。”说罢，他从屋顶上走了下去，无视超级小子紧紧跟随他的后背移动的目光，直到他消失在了他的视线之外。

***

三天后，浪客坐在大都会一座古老的教堂顶端，尖顶的石砌栏杆上。当超级小子抵达的时候，他正在操作他的手腕电脑。他一感觉到飞沙席卷而来，他就直奔主题了。“你说它深藏于地下是对的，他们几乎所有的设备都在电力系统的范围之外。我花了一些时间才找到它，但我只是知道他们的基地在哪。问题是，我没办法远程破解它。我们必须要进去，这样我才能得到你所需要的能带给蝙蝠们的信息。”

“你已经找到它了？”超级小子轻快地问道，语气有点不可思议。

浪客眨了眨眼睛，把目光从屏幕上移开。这个英雄站在他的面前，单纯地像一只小狗一样歪着头。他和上次穿得差不多，只是换了一条牛仔裤。他蓬松的黑发被风吹拂着，飘落到他的前额上。Tim想知道它是否像是看起来那么柔软。

浪客咽了咽口水，关闭了全息屏幕站了起来，从窗台上跳了下来。他拿起了他从Tim Hortons（加拿大咖啡连锁）买来的咖啡，喝了一口，然后说道：“如果他们连接到任何计算机信号源，我可以更快的。但他们很聪明，不让任何东西进入他们的网络。”他没有戴手套的手紧紧地捏着杯子，手指深深地陷进纸里面，嘟囔着说：“他们狡猾的时候真烦人。”

超级小子沉默了一会，然后开口问：“你喝了多少杯了？”

“嗯哼？”浪客抬起头来，看到这个英雄指着那个快要被戳破的纸杯，“噢，五杯——怎么了？”

超级小子的眉毛轻轻扬起，眼睛在他的脸和杯子之间来回游走。“这不健康。”他开口说道。

浪客盯着他，嘴巴最终张开，呻吟起来：“你和猫姐一样坏。”他抱怨道。

“猫女？”超级小子问道，嘴角微微上扬。

“是呀，”浪客变得神采奕奕，说道，“一直喊她‘猫女’实在是太拗口了。猫姐比较顺。还有，她欣赏不了咖啡带来的乐趣。她嗑茶，我觉得这是特工A的错。”

“特工谁？”超级小子问道，当浪客说话的时候他咧开嘴笑着。小偷猫对着这个笑容眨了眨眼，想着他应该多像这样笑笑。

Tim愣住了。

他不应该想那些事情的，他没有必要那样想。

他知道Kon-El有一个灵魂伴侣，即使氪星人的印记在任何数据库里都找不到。他根本没有权利去妄想超级小子。

那一瞬间一个想法在他的脑海里一闪而过，他心脏上方的胸膛灼烧起来。他咽下了一声呜咽，克制住自己想要把手捂在自己的灵魂印记上的冲动。

他咬紧牙关，轻蔑地摆了摆手，没有回答超级小子的问题。一方面是因为他不愿意，另一方面是因为他不相信自己开口说的话。这种事情最近发生得太频繁了，他的印记偶尔就会突然燃烧起来，提醒他记得它就在那里。有的时候，他更喜欢他没有印记的时候——当他的皮肤上面一片空白的时候，所有事情都能更清晰明了了。没有人会爱他，就是这样。现在，它在告诉自己总有一天，有人会的。但是那个人比他小十四岁，所以等于不会，这没有所谓。

他只是想让这一切都停止。

所以他忽略了刺痛他的灼烧感，压制住他所有的情绪和随之而来的愚蠢想法。浪客清了清喉咙，转过身来面对着这个英雄，他那只空着的手杵着腰。“你不应该现在拷问我的喝咖啡习惯，而是应该拷问这个组织。”

超级小子一听到这句话就像打开了一个开关，立即兴奋起来，他的指关节自嘎作响。

浪客对着他的反应微微一笑，然后开始解释：“你是对的，他们没有表露太多。我不得不让我的人以非线上的方式追踪他们，但只是知道他们在哪里运作。就像上一个卡德摩斯，组织在一家小型研究公司的掩护下深藏于地下。我们潜入应该不成问题，只要我们别打草惊蛇。如果你也要来的话，”他开口说道，声音变得低沉，带着从他生母那里继承而来的冷酷，“你要听我的指挥。这次任务只需要进去然后再出来，只是侦查。”

超级小子挺了挺脊背，因为浪客更冰冷的语调睁大了双眼。这个英雄以前从未听过他的这种语气，所以浪客不能指责他的反应，但超级小子的表情却令他迷惑。通常情况下，他这个样子的时候人们总会变得脸色苍白、心生恐惧，不过他不认为一个英雄会害怕这个，但这些都不是超级小子的反应。他肯定是被这种转变吓到了，但更准确是……兴奋？

浪客不允许自己想得太多，直到对方清了清嗓子：“呃……嗯，好——我明白了。”

浪客扬了扬眉毛，但还是不管了。他摇了摇空杯子，开口说道：“好了，给我点时间找个垃圾桶处理这个，然后——”他停顿了一下，看到了自己现在空荡荡的手掌。他现在独自站在教堂的尖顶上了。他盯着自己半弯曲的手指，然后扭过头看过自己的肩膀后面，四处张望着。

没错，他现在绝对是一个人在这。

当超级小子突然从他面前冒出来的时候，还张开嘴大笑着，露出一排牙齿。他瞥了一眼石头栏杆，尖叫了一声。“搞定了——我们准备走了？”

浪客猛然抽出身子，他离这个酥皮太近了，以至于脸颊全红了。

“你刚才是不是——”他中断了他那个莫名其妙的问题，看着自己空空如也的手，叹了口气。他摇摇头，嘴唇微微一撇，露出一个小小的微笑：“不管怎样——好吧。”他费快递说出了他们需要去的地址，那是在大都会的郊区，离他们所在的地方有二十分钟的车程。

“喔！我知道那里在哪，”超级小子惊呼道，笑着漂浮到和他眼睛的高度，“离那里不远还有一家很不错的小咖啡馆，我们走吧！”

康科点点头，转身去拿他的钩枪，但突然之间有人用胳膊把他环绕住，然后他被双脚离地地拎了起来。他尖叫着，感觉自己的胃被提了起来，就像是每次从楼顶坠落下来的感觉一样。

没错，他在坠落。

他挥舞着胳膊，然后扒住了旁边强壮的脖子，紧紧地抱住了。他把双手都搂紧了超级小子，头埋进了这个英雄的脖颈处。他感觉到超级小子笑起来的时候从胸膛中传过来的震动，这只能使他贴得更紧。

“你这个混蛋！”他在风中大吼着，“你可以提醒我的！”

“抱歉！”超级小子欢快地回复道，而浪客抬起头看到了这个英雄脸上扬起的灿烂笑容。是啊，他才没有感到抱歉呢。

浪客想对他大吼大叫，让他把自己放下来，对他的轻蔑行为表示不满。但是，他们离地面有几千英尺，而他知道这趟飞行最多只会持续几分钟——最多十分钟。所以他从喉咙里发出呜咽，试图忽略那双强有力的胳膊抱起他的胸膛和膝盖窝的感觉。放在他皮质猫咪制服上的超级小子的大手又暖又轻柔，就好像它们不存在一样。浪客冷静下来吸了一口气，强忍着把脸颊再次埋入英雄的脖颈、将一切抛之脑后的冲动。他假装什么都没有发生，但这会使他离自己更近，而浪客无法忍受这一点。

浪客猛烈地深呼吸着，让自己的眼神从超级小子身上离开，强迫自己去看要去的地方。他们在城市上空飞得很高，城市的光芒看着像是点点星辰。

钢铁和混凝土构成的海洋里的星星。

冷风席卷了他的脸颊，将他的刘海吹进了他的猫耳头罩里。他并不是一个飞过城市的夜空中的陌生人，虽然在空中不断上升或是下降，但这感觉很不一样。每一次坠落都不会心惊肉跳地猛增肾上腺素，反而是如同穿过一条天空中的平稳小路，即使以很快的速度。这一刻万籁寂静，他感觉到心头翻涌而上一股温暖——从印记中扩散开来。这一次，他没有挣扎反抗。他放松了下来，舒展四肢，依偎在了这个英雄宽阔的胸膛上。

他的大脑一片混乱，他转过头，盯着这个酥皮。Kon-El没有看着他，而是一直看着他们所要去的方向。这是一件好事，专注你的目的地——特别是高速行动时。然而，这使浪客可以观察他，也不会让他反过来盯着自己。夜空昏暗，但下方城市的光线足够使他能看清他下巴的凌冽线条与他令人印象深刻的蓝灰色眼睛。

当超级小子的眼睛向下扫视，穿过他的护目镜注视着他的时候，他仍然盯着他。Tim朝他眨了眨眼睛，沉醉在内心的平和之中。这十分少见，以至于Tim没有真的挣扎过，只是韩开心地享受这一时刻。

“唔……浪客？”超级小子微微扬起了头，问道。

Tim哼了一声表示感谢，但是没有表露出来。他已经很久没有这么舒服过了。事实上，他记得不清楚上次他这样放松是在什么时候。

超级小子清了清嗓子，Tim感觉到他的重心从一只脚上移到了另一只上。“我们到了。”他犹豫地补充道。

Tim眨了眨眼睛，哪里？

他环顾四周，意识到他们在一条漆黑的小巷里。他可以看到空荡荡的街道延伸到巷口，黄色的街灯柔和地照亮了黑暗的人行道。他呆呆地注视着前方好一会，不明白自己为什么没有蜷缩在沙发上，膝盖上还放着一只猫。他只有在家的时候才感觉到这种放松。

然后他的大脑清醒了过来，他转过头，目瞪口呆地看着这个英雄，那个仍然公主抱着他的英雄。

他恼怒地嘟囔着，挣脱了他的控制，而超级小子把他放了下来。他双脚着地，脚步滑稽地跳到了几步远的地方，心脏都提到了嗓子眼里。他像是一只被激怒了的猫一样抖了抖身子，轻快地背离这个英雄走上前。“我们走吧，我需要黑掉这里的摄像头和后门，这样我们就可以没有任何阻碍地溜进去了。”

他的脸还在灼烧着，他没有理会超级小子咯咯的笑声，而是专注于一步一步前行。他不知道为什么他会和一个几乎是陌生人的人陷入如此深的舒适状态。他无法为此找到合理的解释，于是他把这件事情抛在脑后，继续往前走。

谢天谢地，他们降落在离组织几个街区的地方，所以浪客做了他最擅长的事情，消失在阴影之中。他融入了降临在每个角落和凹陷处的黑暗之中，悄悄靠近他的目标。他把节奏调整到更接近浪客的程度，把所有的情绪都压抑下去，专注于手头上的工作。

当他接近组织的时候，他躲进了另一条小巷，然后开始调整位置，直到蹲伏在看不见的地方，监视着后门值守的安保人员。他打开了他的护目镜，在不同的功能视野里切换，直到调成红外线，这样他可以看到两个夜间安保人员在玄关和走廊里巡逻。他迅速打开手腕上的电脑，黑进了摄像头，开始循环播放录像。

他从腰带上取下一个小装置，低声说道：“在我下指令之前不要让别人看见你。”他知道酥皮可以听到他说什么，但他的嘴角耷拉下来，他会不知道这是对他说的。该死，他本来打算给那个少年一个通讯器，但当超级小子把他抱起来的时候他就忘了。他的大脑刚才一片空白。

他又咒骂了自己几次，知道他抓住了机会，躲开了守卫。他矫健地溜到后门，把设备安装在安全锁旁边，看着屏幕上的数字不断跳动。随着一声提示的轻响，它定格在了一个四位数的密码，门解锁了。

“现在，”他小声说道，溜进去撑着门，等待着超级小子跟上他。超级小子悄无声息地钻了进去，脚甚至都没有接触到地面。他在铺着瓷砖的地板上盘旋了几英寸，朝他的方向瞥了一眼。浪客静悄悄地再次关上了门，他继续前行的时候注意到一些东西。他的护目镜拓展了他的视野范围，他看到超级小子比守卫们呈现更明显的黄色，也就是说氪星人比人类的体温更高。有意思。

他把这个想法扔到一边，暂时把护目镜调到正常的视野。他从腰带里掏出了一个通讯器，递给了酥皮。这个英雄扬起了眉毛，但一言不发地接受了，然后将它塞进了耳朵里。浪客在他的通讯器上点了两下，然后将它贴近了自己的脑袋。超级小子轻轻呲了呲牙，但点点头。喔，这对于超级听力来说太响了。

环视后确定四周没有守卫，浪客走上前了一步，伸出手用一只爪子调低了设备的音量。他完成了之后，又走了回来轻声说：“好一点了？”

“唔……”超级小子惊讶地睁大眼睛，向着他眨了眨眼。“是的。”他沙哑地轻声说着。

浪客皱起眉头，想知道为什么这个简单的、能使他更舒服的动作如此使他惊讶。他想挖掘得更深，想弄明白他怎么成为一个英雄，同时有许多人帮助他。他不像是浪客，他是更美好的事物的一部分，但他们没有时间这样做。

转身离开的时候，浪客带着他下到大厅，偶尔停下来以躲避守卫，直到他们抵达了背后像是一个储藏室的门前。浪客让他们无阻碍地进了门，松了一口气。“好了，”他将镜片切换到正常的视野，对着这个英雄闪过一个微笑，“我们通过了普通的安保系统，现在我们需要躲避的是一个不普通的了。”

超级小子嗤了一声，“我猜这里有一扇秘密的门？”他嘴角翘起一丝玩味的笑容问道。他的双眼流连在这个小房间里——更长时间地停留在柜子上——定格在清洁试剂和补给品上。

“你猜得没错，”浪客肯定了他，然后弯起嘴角调皮地笑了笑，“但你为什么需要问我？我以为你有X视线。”

超级小子耸耸肩，笑容更灿烂了。“那么这还有什么乐趣？单单看穿墙壁感觉就像是作弊一样。”

“只有你什么时候都想着玩。”浪客嗤之以鼻，将走廊上的一个清洁推车推开，将他推到了后壁。他将手指压在镶在墙上的复合板上，按压其中一小块部分。他稍稍后退了一点，紧接着随着一声压力制动的嘶响声，墙沉到了地面以下，露出了一个巨大的电梯门。浪客微笑着，轻声一哼，就像之前做的那样很简单地黑掉了操作按钮，让它失灵了。

但他并没有叫电梯上来。相反，他转向超级小子，努了努头指着那扇钢门：“你愿意的话？”

明白了这个暗示之后，超级小子微笑着向前走了一步，双手摁在门中线的两边，然后就……把它拉开了。这下，浪客将任何对他的超级力量的怀疑都抛之脑后了。他根本不需要任何撬棍或者抓力，他只用他与之接触的摩擦力就够了。当然，这些门本来就需要打开的，但是……哇哦。他的胸膛温度升高，而他感觉到一阵红晕蔓延上他的脖颈。当他们都顺着电梯井往下看的时候，他忽略了这一点。

超级小子低声吹了个口哨：“得花很长时间才能到底下了。”

浪客嘀咕了一声表示了同意。“我确实说过新的实验室深藏底下。我没想到他们会藏得那么深。”他小声地嘟囔着。

“这会改变什么吗？”超级小子问道。

浪客摇了摇头。“不，计划还是一样的。我们需要找到最近的电脑终端，这样我才能进入他们的系统。这样下来，我能得到你所需要的信息然后完成这次任务。不管他们在做些什么，这都是非法的、反伦理的。它需要被关闭。”

超级小子停顿了一下，一只手杵在门旁边，直直地盯着他看。他显得很平静，同时也像是在思考着什么。

“怎么了？”浪客皱起眉头问道。他说错什么了吗？

一个微笑在英雄的脸上浮现起来，而他摇摇头，飞进了电梯井。“没什么。”他告诉他，仍然微笑着。他漂浮在空中伸出手，看着还站在原地的浪客困惑地抬起了眉毛。

浪客看了看，然后明白了他在困惑什么。他爆发出一阵笑声，摇了摇头：“我准备好了搭载我的工具了，我没事。”浪客露出一个幽默的笑容，但他内心并没有这种感觉。让这个英雄背他下去可能是最佳的战略措施，但他不允许自己这样做，直到弄清楚发生了什么。他把钩枪从腰带里取了出来，钉在天花板上，然后跳到了井道里。绳子随着他的降落发出吱吱的响声，超级小子紧随其后，但并没有超过他。

“现在就是作弊的好时机了，”浪客告诉他，“找找有没有任何大型计算机组。”

“收到。”超级小子嘀咕了一声，然后一边下落一边四周看去。他们又降了几层楼，然后他指着他们身下一到两米的距离处的一组门，“那有一个）大型的实验室，里面有很多电脑主机。”

浪客点点头，摁下了钩枪的开关，这样它就不再继续放绳子了。他猛然停下来，接着问道：“有人在附近吗？”

他飞快地飞到自己所指示的那些门旁边，轻而易举地打开了门。“我看的是没有。”他走进他们面前的昏暗大厅里的时候说。整个空间都特别空旷，墙和地板都是冰冷的纯白色，就像医院一样干净整洁。

浪客摇摇晃晃地跳到坚实的地面上，用力拉住他的钩枪，直到绳子猛然折断、缩回来。当他等到绳子全部收好的时候，他注视着离他稍远的那个英雄。超级小子的目光穿过大厅，抬着头，可能是在监听任何处于同一水平面上的人。然而，浪客看得出他特别激动。超级小子的背挺直了，肩膀向上微微耸起。他不想呆在那里。

浪客可以猜到他为什么会有那样的反应，但他什么也不会说。他自己就不希望人们指出他试图忽略的东西，所以他走到这个英雄的身边，懒洋洋地四处望了望：“怎么走？”

超级小子一激灵，猛然转过头盯着他。

浪客轻盈又自然地站在他的身边，耐心地等待着。

超级小子眨了眨眼睛，猛然将下巴向前努了努。他什么也没说，就从地面上漂浮起来，开始向他们所需要的电脑机组前进。浪客跟在他的身后，也沉默不语。

过了五分钟，超级小子指了指一扇门，门的玻璃上起了雾所以人看不见里面的东西。浪客没有理会这一点，很快绕过了安保系统，打开门进入了一个摆满桌子和实验器材的房间。显微镜、培养皿和空瓶子到处都是。在远处的墙上，浪客看到了一个冰箱，他知道哪里保存着血液样本和必需冷冻的化学物质。

他忽略了这一切，走到最近的电脑旁边，摇动鼠标把它唤醒。超级小子以较慢的速度跟在他的身后，他的目光扫向墙壁，大概是监视任何可能走进来的人。

浪客很快找到了主机，从手腕电脑上拔出一个U盘，插了进去，然后开始下载所有他能找到的东西。他现在没有时间将它浏览一遍，但他会迟点把超级小子可以用来汇报给正联的线索整理好。

然而，这并不意味着他不能快速扫一眼他们在这个实验室里正在做些什么。他打开文件夹，迅速扫描了文件，突然恶狠狠地骂了起来。

“怎么了？”超级小子走过来，越过他的肩膀向下看，问道。

浪客没有阻止他，甚至打开了其他的文件夹恼火地说：“他们在儿童身上做实验。”

“什么？”超级小子低声说道，声音低了几个八度。

“他们抓走小巷或者其他地方没有人要的孩子。这些混蛋试图给这些小孩注射东西，释放他们的能力，增强他们的体能。现在只有四个幸存者了。他们都没有列出他们的名字。”浪客解释道，拿出了一份有这些孩子面部照片的文件。他向下滚动屏幕，几十张照片上都印着一个红色的词“终止”。

超级小子咆哮着，从他的肩膀后面消失了。浪客没有去看他去哪了，但他听到有东西哗啦一声摔到地上，玻璃碎了。他不能责怪这个英雄，他也想打破什么东西。

然而，他知道他不能这么做。获取这些信息然后把它们交给正确的对象会更有效率。等到他下载完成的时候，他看到了更多的资料。

又一件东西被摔倒地上。

浪客瞥了一眼超级小子，看着他站在那里，双臂垂在身体两侧，每一块肌肉都紧绷着，准备随时出击。他的脸侧对着他，但从浪客能看到的部分，他怒容满面，眼睛上的眉毛死死纠在一起。

浪客什么也没说，看回了电脑。

“他们就在这。”

“什么？”浪客猛然抬起头，盯着这个英雄。他没有看着他，而是死死盯着实验室的另一个出口。“他们就在这。”他咆哮着，朝那个出口飞去。

“等等！”浪客竭尽所能地飞快地说。

超级小子推后了一下，转过身子盯着他。“我不会把他们留在这里的！”他吼道，“他们会被关在小牢房了！牢房！我不会再让他们住在那里了。”

浪客检查了下载进程，松了一口气——下载完成了。一边把U盘从电脑端口拔了出来，浪客一边恼火地说道：“我不是让你这么做。但如果你把那里拆了，你就会触发他们安装的每一个该死的报警器。告诉我他们在哪里，我或许可以把他们在不惊动那些混蛋的情况下弄出来。”

超级小子眨了眨眼，露出了一个歉意的笑容。

他们很快就找到了孩子们。超级小子是对的，他们被关在很狭小的牢房里。房间专门为此设计的。牢房本身非常小，一米五乘两米左右，长边的一端通向中间的走道。它们都是玻璃做的。孩子们没有隐私，除了背后的一堵可能分隔着厕所的小墙。它们的床是铺在地上的帆布折叠床。

超级小子一看到他们，喉咙深处就发出低沉的嘶吼，随即马上把最近的门上的锁链扯了下来。里面的孩子不停尖叫着，挤到了最里面的角落。

浪客推开了酥皮，跪在地上尽可能俯下身子，把自己缩得尽量小。“嘿，你好，”他静静地注视着对方，脸上露出一个温柔的微笑，“我们会救你出去的，好吗？”

这是一个小女孩，她纠缠在一起的棕发垂到腰间。她穿着类似于医院病号服的衣服，但是是黄褐色的。浪客快速地扫了一眼，发觉所有孩子都穿着这种衣服。超级小子打开了每扇门的锁链，释放了孩子们。他们没有怎么叫唤了，但很明显他们很都很害怕他们。

浪客转过身，面对着他面前的女孩。他在档案里看到过她。从遗传学上讲，她是人类，但他们给她注射了某种东西所以她获得了新创始星（New Genesis）的神族的力量。或者这只是计划，还并没有取得成功。记录显示她有十岁，但她看上去大概八岁，甚至更小。他自己像是在照镜子。一个因为被忽视、被虐待而发育不良的孩子。他从来没有被人打过，但她明显被打过。她的脸颊上还有一块正在愈合的淤伤，有一只成年人的手掌这么大。

浪客慢慢接近，轻声说道：“没事了——我不会伤害你的。”

那孩子呜咽着，把自己往牢房深处努力挤着：“不，不——走开。”

浪客的心情很沉痛，但脸上的表情显得包容而且温柔。他们快没时间了。他毫不怀疑超级小子对门做的事情惊动了安保人员，但他不能责怪他这种反应。他俯下身，跪在地上想着该怎么做。

这个孩子僵住了，用双手捂住头部。“不！不要再做测试了！”她苦苦哀求着，尖利地喊着。几秒钟之内，她浑身上下发出了耀眼的金色光芒。

浪客紧张起来，停在原地好不继续吓到她。他们之间的气氛变得越来越紧张，而他感觉到一阵毛骨悚然。她身体周围的能量越来越多，脸上惊恐的表情也越来越明显。力量开始汇聚，在她身体周围跳动着，尖锐而且危险。

“小家伙，”他轻轻地呼唤着，“你需要深呼吸。你的力量失去了控制，你需要冷静下来——”浪客被一声哽咽的尖叫声和一声咕噜声打断了。他的身体一阵剧痛。他喘着粗气，本能地把手放在受伤的地方。但当手指也被灼伤的时候，他不得不把手也抽回来。他发出吃痛的嘶嘶声，摇着手向下一看。一道细长的金色能量条带插在他的身体上，与女孩周围颤抖的能量一模一样。

“浪客！”超级小子在大厅高声喊着。

“我没事！”他厉声回答道，“你给我呆在原地。”

他没有检查超级小子是否听他的话了，而是吸了一口气，抬头看着女孩。她的双眼不可思议地睁大了，盯着门栓。她的脸色更加苍白了，脸上的淤青看上去又暗又糟糕。

“好了，好了。”浪客嘀咕着，当他的身体有感觉到一股灼烧的疼痛时，他又深呼吸了一口气。“我没事，真的没事。”他重复道，专注于挺过身体的疼痛。那么，他在这里做错了一堆事。不过现在已经太晚了，他痛苦地皱起眉头。

他咬紧牙关，忍住疼痛，看着女孩。她立刻跑回了墙边，试图把自己塞到墙里面。她的目光在他的脸和伤口上来回变动，每次与他进行眼神交流的时候都会退缩。为什么他的眼睛会吓坏——噢，她看不见他的眼睛，她看到的只有反光镜片。

“该死。”他低声嘀咕着。“没关系，我不会伤害你的。”他慢慢地安慰着说，以免进一步吓到她。他抬起手，把护目镜放到了头顶上，猫耳的前面。“这样，好点了吗？”他温柔地询问着，再次放下双手，张开手掌，表示没有任何威胁。浪客不知道为什么他之前没想到过这一点，他毫不怀疑这个科学家戴着安全护镜工作。如果没戴的话，他们甚至在他列出的可怕目标名单上下降得更多——当然，他们本来也很低了。

他努力地不让自己的痛苦表现在脸上，微笑着：“看见了吗，我并不吓人。”

她什么也没说，大眼睛扫来扫去，然后目光停留在他的肚子上。

不，不，不，不，那不好。他不想让她注意到她伤害了自己。“你的名字是什么？”他温柔地问道，努力使自己的声音变得柔和，不要因为疼痛而紧张。

她的眼睛猛然转回到他的脸上。她看起来真的疑惑了一会，不理解这个问题，这使他的心一阵剧痛。拜托，拜托，想起来你的名字，他无声地哀求道。他保持着温柔的微笑，继续说道：“从我先开始可以吗？你可以叫我AI。”

“Al？”她低声说着，笑了起来。

“是的，”他轻声说道，“Alvin（Tim的化名）的昵称，你的名字叫什么？”

她疲倦地看着他，但是语气变柔软了：“Vivien……”

“嗨，Vivien，很高兴见到你。”他开心地回答道。她看着他，好像他疯了一样，但她的脸上犹豫地笑了笑。他认为这是个好兆头，继续问道：“Vivien，你听说过超人吗？”

她看着他，犹豫着点点头，然后目光扫到了他的身后。他觉得超级小子就站在那里，他感觉到这个英雄沉重的目光落在他的身上。出于某种原因，这并没有像其他人一样让他感觉到紧张——它更像是一张保护毯。

“你知道他是个英雄，对吧，那种英雄？”

她再次点头，嘴唇无声地说出“是的”，这很好。她的眼睛随着他身后不知道什么东西睁得越来越大，他能从超级小子移动时发出的声音猜得出来。

浪客向后转过头：“这是超级小子，他的儿子。我们是来救你出去的。”

“真的吗？”另一个声音响了起来，浪客转过头（而不是他的身体，身体还是像被火灼烧一样痛）看到一个非裔美国男孩在他们旁边的牢房里。他的眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴随着向上望的动作长大了。

“当然。”超级小子嘀咕着，脸上露出一个灿烂的微笑，但浪客能从他的声音中听出紧张。

“你们来救我们的？”又一个声音问道，而浪客松了一口气。他们开始信任他们了。事实上，他知道此刻Vivien信任他们了，因为能量带消失了。他在转身的时候闷哼了一声，将一只手按压在伤口上，希望能让自己的身体不要失血过多。他已经失血够多了，以至于地板上留下了一个小血洼。

“是的。”超级小子回答道，语气轻快，开始与其他孩子聊天，把他们带出牢房，带进大厅。

浪客将目光转回Vivien身上，注意到她盯着自己，盯着他的手。她与他对视了一眼，小声地说：“我很抱歉。”

浪客摇了摇头，忽视了一阵提醒他的刺痛：“没事——每个人都会害怕的。现在，来吧，让我带你离开这里。”他补充道，伸出了没有沾上鲜血的那只手。

她点点头，爬起来，靠近他的时候抓住了他的手。她的手很小，比他的一半还要小。“你是一个英雄吗？”她问道。

他站了起来，哼了哼：“差不多吧，我的代号是浪客。现在，来吧，我们得走了。”

她点着头，与他一起离开了牢房，与其他孩子、超级小子走到了一起。这个英雄双臂抱着一个孩子，看上去像是最小的那个，而同时一个姜黄色头发的11岁的男孩紧紧抓着他的夹克。就是这四个孩子。

浪客总算松了口气，朝着超级小子笑了笑，但当他对上这个英雄的双眼的时候他有些踌躇。他的眼中有种难过的神色，他皱起眉头，双唇紧闭。浪客发疯似的回想自己做错了什么事情，但超级小子的目光垂了下来，停留在他的腹部。“你没事吧？”

噢。浪客紧紧地抓住了他的伤口。他意识到他是在担心，超级小子在担心他。一想到这个，他的胸口就涌上一股暖意。他冲着这个英雄扬起一个大大的微笑：“我没事，我们得离开这里。”

超级小子稚气的脸庞更僵硬了，他眯起眼睛，张开了嘴，但他的目光转向了Vivien，然后转向了姜黄色头发的男孩，然后慢慢地闭上嘴沉默了。他痛苦地皱了皱眉，然后面对着他臂膀里的孩子又露出一个笑容：“好了，让我们离开这个可怕的地方。你们记得月亮吗？”

“当然，”他左手边上的小女孩嘲笑道，“就是天空中那个大圆圈。”

“很好，”超级小子继续说道，领着他们走出了房间，抛下了他们的牢房。

***

他们没有按照原路折返。相反，超级小子带着他们走到更里面，据他所说他看到了一条逃跑路线。浪客没有怀疑他，而且不再刺探情报了，只是一边走着一边用手腕电脑给予卡德摩斯的系统毁灭性的打击。他植入了潜伏的病毒，如果他们再输入相同的指令代码，这些病毒就会激活追踪器。他巧妙地把他所做的一切隐藏在自己制造的破坏之中。

他还封锁了整个区域，只打开了他们所需要的门。这就是他们把所有的防御系统都放在同一台服务器上的恶果了。

他并不担心自己会不会偏离方向，因为Vivien的一只手拉住他的胳膊，酥皮在前面领队的时候引领着他。所有的孩子都出人意料地安静，或者说他们也不知道自己在哪呆了多久了。超级小子被迫将手中的孩子放了下来，在前方侦查并与任何遇到他们的人战斗。

姜黄色头发的男孩抱着另一个看上去不到五六岁的小女孩。浪客猜，更小的那个男孩可能有七岁。现在看着他们挤在一起，浪客油然而生一种强烈的保护欲。他们太年幼了，太小了，以至于无法承受他们所遭遇的一切。即使当不幸的事情降临到他自己身上，他的第一反应会觉得年龄无关紧要。

当超级小子在一堵光秃秃的墙停下的时候，他猛然抬起头。“这里。”他指了指一个特殊的面板说道。“咔”地一声，它被摁到之后一段墙缩了下去，露出了另一扇门。这扇门又重又厚，是一扇防爆门。

“你能把它打开吗？”超级小子问道，转回头看着他。

浪客轻蔑地哼了一声。你能把它打开门——这有什么好怀疑的？他没有回答，而是走向它，轻轻地点了几下控制面板。几分钟之内，这扇沉重的门就开始上升，超级小子还没等门完全打开就闪了进去。孩子们一开始跟着他，但当看到另一端漆黑的走廊的时候，他们退缩了。那里没有灯，只有应急灯发出的微弱的红光。显然卡德摩斯不认为他们需要后路逃走。

“没事的，”浪客对他们说，从腰带里掏出一个小手电筒，递给姜黄色头发的男孩：“用这个。”

男孩点点头，接过了它，摁了一下随后把它向黑暗中照去，而超级小子在那里紧张地等待着他们。小一点的孩子们抓着他的紧身制服，姜黄色头发的男孩领着他们向前走，而浪客跟在后面。等到了另一边，浪客又摁了几个按钮，门开始下降。

当它呯地一声关上的时候，超级小子温柔地把他拉开，用热视线把门封了起来。红色的激光照亮了通道，而他们等待着，孩子们挤在一起。当它最后一点被焊死的时候，超级小子退后了一步，笑着说：“好了，得花点时间才能带着他们穿过去。”

浪客重重地叹了口气，肩膀耷拉着。很好。他看着大厅，问道：“离地面还有多远？”

超级小子眯着眼睛看着黑暗的通道。“大概有一英里？那里有一个通向一座小型建筑的电梯，只有两个警卫在那。”他得意地笑着回答，“他们甚至还没有收到警报。”

“不错。”浪客说道，但猛然间一阵倦意和晕眩袭击了他。他的身体瘫软下来，手在那个开了洞的部位上压得更紧，试图控制住自己的发抖。他的腿感觉像是灌了铅一样，好像他已经工作了72个小时，而不是24个小时。

老天，他想打个盹。他想念他的猫。Mica又柔软又温暖，而且最适合抱抱。乖乖猫，暖暖猫，小小毛绒球*，他心想，尽量不笑起来。老天啊，小憩一会真的太有诱惑力了。他靠在离他最近的墙上。等等，那里没有墙，他快要摔倒了。

“嘿，嘿，嘿。”他的思绪被一个声音打断，而浪客眨着眼睛，看着有个人抓着他的胳膊，让他保持站立，“待在我身边。”

浪客稍微把头向后仰了一下，盯着超级小子充满担忧的灰蓝色的双眼。这个比他大一点的少年抓着他的双臂，小心翼翼地移动着，让他靠在墙上。“你个笨蛋，”他喃喃地说，“你要休克了。”

“不是，我没有。”浪客抗议道。

“是，你是要休克了。”超级小子直截了当地告诉他，“你已经失血过多了。我闻到了，我们应该早点包扎的。”

浪客摇晃着头。“但有孩子们。”他喃喃地回答道，然后转了转头寻找他们。噢，他们在这。四个小家伙都挤在一起，小心地看着他们，一道蓝色的光芒围绕着他们。

浪客眨了眨眼——光芒？

他凑近看了看，注意到最小的小女孩的手臂上长出了和真菌一样的东西，而且还在闪闪发光。是的，卡德摩斯一直试图将Pam阿姨（毒藤女）的DNA与她的结合，从而制造一个他们可以控制的植物操控者。所以，一个小女孩身上长出了发光的蘑菇。这不是他见过的最稀奇古怪的事情。

“是的，我明白，”超级小子打断了他的思索，直白地说，“但他们现在安全了，我们可以花几分钟时间来止血。如果我们不这样做的话，你会昏过去的。”

好吧，听起来是个好主意，浪客承认道，但有些事情困扰着他。“你知道怎么做吗？你自己可是刀枪不入的。”他喃喃地说，想到了事情会如何发展，于是顺着墙往下滑，坐在了地板上。

超级小子哼了一声，蹲在他的面前：“没错，我的确是，但我的队友都不是。所以我知道如何急救。”

很好，这挺合理的。

“你有绷带吗？罗宾到哪儿都带着它们。”超级小子边问着，边伸出手在浪客的腰带里翻找。

“那是‘因为她很脆弱’。”浪客反驳道，但当对方的手摸到他右边的口袋的时候，他没有任何反驳理由了。

“你也很脆弱。”超级小子窃笑着，把手抽出来。浪客任他自由摆布，他靠墙靠得更近了，双腿向前舒展开。

当这个英雄在忙乎的时候，浪客的目光从他的身上移开，转向了孩子们。他看到了年长的两个孩子紧紧抓着年轻的那两个。当他的目光落到Vivien的身上的时候，她躲开了。

浪客眨眨眼，心脏在猛烈地跳动着：“嘿，嘘……怎么了？”

她的嘴唇颤抖着，眼睛里闪烁着泪光：“我让你受伤了——我、我很抱歉。”

浪客摇摇头。“不，不要说抱歉。你是在保护你自己，你永远不要为此道歉。”

“我不想伤害任何人。”

好吧，这比他脑子里此刻能掌握的情况还要沉重。浪客只是再次摇了摇头，试图想着该说什么，而超级小子替他高声回答了：“那就不要。从现在开始，你可以决定你想做什么、”

Vivien眨了眨眼睛，看起来好像不太相信他说的话。没关系，浪客知道要花很长时间才能接受你之前认为不可能的事情。她能做到的。

浪客朝着她笑了笑，而当他下巴下方的那条拉链被拉下去的时候，他轻轻叫了出来。浪客虚弱地把那只手推开，瞪着这个英雄：“你以为你在做什么？”

超级小子叹了口气，又伸手去拽那枚银质拉片。“你的制服太厚了。如果不进一步脱掉它，我没办法包扎到正确的位置。”

浪客嘀咕了一声。这说得通。它是太厚了，但他从来不会穿里衣，他从没穿过。他的身体就是他的武器之一，而他用它来战斗，穿里衣并不会觉得舒服，甚至会碍事。没事，他习惯了——但是他的印记就在他的胸膛上。正常情况下，他会用化妆品遮住它——但他没想到自己会需要遮住它。

“我很抱歉，如果我不这么做，你会因为失血过多昏迷的。”超级小子争辩道，他的确说到重点了。其他什么时候，他都不会在乎的。但在他找出一个反驳理由的时候，他的拉链被猛然拉开，然后他的猫耳制服被拽了下来。浪客发出了一声呜咽般的尖叫，这个动作让他的身体疼痛万分。

他呻吟着，唇齿之间喘着虚弱的气息。他的视线四处游走着，而他发现自己躺在地板上。他对着黑暗的天花板眨了眨眼睛，迷惑地盯着它。他一直坐着的，所以为什么……噢，他昏过去了。该死的。

他恼火地嘟囔着，抬起手臂揉了揉他的眼睛：“我昏迷多久了？”

“大概几分钟。”超级小子告诉他，听上去不知道怎么有点害怕。

浪客听到这句话皱起眉，微微抬起头看着他。超级小子跪在他的左边，仍然在处理他的伤口。他的动作非常轻柔，小心翼翼地清理着皮肤。当一针抗生素扎进去的时候，浪客发出吃痛地抽搐了一下。

“抱歉，抱歉。”超级小子结结巴巴地说道，手依然在他的身上忙碌着。

“没关系。”浪客咬紧牙关，努力使呼吸平稳。英雄点点头，然后继续工作。沉默笼罩了整个空间，两个少年都没有说话，而孩子们也出奇地安静。

当他想看看他们的时候，超级小子阻止他动作太大。“他们很好，”他告诉她，而浪客躺在地板上休息着，“他们只是需要休息。”

“嗯。”浪客盯着天花板看了一会，估量着他能感觉到什么。他身下的瓷砖非常冰凉，他的皮质猫耳制服已经浸透了血。他的脚趾也冻僵了，但他不认为那是因为失血过多。他的脑子里仍然是一团浆糊，但平躺有助于改善这种状态。真正困扰他的是他的胸膛完全暴露在空气中，他的制服被拉下以便这个英雄能给他处理伤口。

“你看到它了。”

这不是一个提问，但超级小子还是回答了，他的声音仍然奇怪地有畏缩的感觉，“是的。”

他呻吟着，用胳膊遮住了他的双眼。除了他自己之外，只有一个人见过他的印记。当印记终于出现在他的皮肤上的时候，他的父母并不知情。而当他跑到Selina那里脱掉他的T恤的时候他都要抓狂了。在他瓷白色的肌肤的衬托下，印记的颜色非常深，而且莫名刺痛着。超级小子是第二个——看到它的人。

他不知道该怎么想。

而且印记是在对某些东西做出反应。他不知道自己的脑子里有多少这样的想法——失血对他造成了影响——但他感觉好像有人在他的胸口上盖上了一条又温暖又柔软的电热毯一样。他不知道那意味着什么，然而他忽略了那一切。

他太累了，无法思考。

“所以……”超级小子迟疑着开口说道，“你知道那是谁吗？”

浪客举起自己的胳膊，盯着他。

这个英雄在他的目光下抓耳挠腮，咬着嘴唇：“我是说，你是无所不知的——是吗？这是夜翼说的。我想你都能知道我是什么人。”

好吧，他说得没错，他能让Dick下这样的结论。他把手臂放回到地板上，用鼻子哼了哼。天哪，他想要打个盹。“不，我不知道那是谁，Kon-El。不过这也没关系。”

用纱布捂住他皮肤的手僵住了。“什么？”他问道，声音突然降了下来。

浪客翻了个白眼，然后眨了眨眼睛。他的头皮发麻，闭紧了双眼。他不知道自己昏过去的时候是否撞到了头。“我以前没有印记，现在拥有一个也不会改变任何事情。”

突如其来的沉默。

“你说没有印记是什么意思？”

浪客睁开眼皮瞥了他一眼。为什么Kon-El带着一种混合着困惑、痛苦和内疚的眼神看着他？为什么他会产生内疚？也许是因为他未经许可就看到了他的标记？不管怎么样，这都没什么所谓。他不知道为什么他要说这些，但他已经回答了他。“它出现在我十四岁的时候，这意味着那个与我联结的人现在只有三岁。一个孩子。所以，这没所谓。”

“喔，”Kon-El喃喃地说，很奇怪的是他听上去像是被批评了，接着他直起身子，“那么，当你的灵魂伴侣成年了，会有所谓吗？”

“没有。”

“没有？”Kon-El不敢相信地重复道，“为什么没有？”

浪客叹了口气，他把头撇到一边。这场谈话太使他疲惫了。而且，很明显他的变声器已经被丢到一边了。“印记只是一种建议，”他把脸贴在瓷砖上低声说道，那很凉爽也很舒服。“这不意味着你一定会喜欢上他们。他们也应该和同龄人约会，和他们能去爱的人约会。”

Kon-El从喉咙里发出一声像是被扼住的声音，“你——”他突然中断了。浪客睁开眼睛，看到他的头猛然转向门那边。“他们找到这里了，”他简短地告诉他，“快点，起来——我们得走了。”

浪客呻吟着，但还是照做了。他在英雄的帮助下站了起来，手臂搭在了Kon-El的肩膀上，制服还没有拉上拉链。他有点感觉暴露在视线之中。他仍然头晕目眩，呼吸急促，但他还是摁住了制服，同时问：“有重型武器吗？”

Kon-El摇了摇头：“我还没看到，但现在即使是小兵也很危险。”他补充道，努了努下巴指着他们面前拥抱成一团的孩子们。他们开始骚动。

“发生什么了？”姜黄色头发的男孩问道，飞快地跟上他的步伐。

“他们发现了我们进来的那扇门，”Kon-El提高嗓音说道，“该起来了。”

Vivien和姜发男孩眨眨眼，迅速叫醒了另外两个人，把他们拉了起来。姜发男孩抱着蘑菇女孩，开始沿着大厅走下去，每隔一段时间回头看看确定他们是否跟着。Vivien和另一个男孩紧随其后。

超级小子和浪客一瘸一拐地跟在他们的身后不过一秒，然后这个英雄就把他抱起来向前飞去。他对这个粗暴的行为大发牢骚，但还是妥协了。他们只是在大厅里飞着，他就还能忍受。

不可否认的是，接下来的逃亡并没有那么有趣了。超级小子先飞上去，解决掉警卫，然后回来，这样他们就可以一起乘电梯上去了。一再次来到地面上，孩子们都对着天空张大了嘴。超级小子对他的反应做了个鬼脸，但高兴地继续前进，为这些小家伙指出那个半圆形的是月亮。

浪客一只手摁在纱布上，缓慢地等着它被血浸满，才悄悄离开了人群。他一直等到Kon-El被这些孩子们分了神才离开。浪客并不觉得他的离开不会被人察觉，但他希望超级小子更多地去关注孩子们，而不是他，从而不再跟着他。

而且，他是对的。浪客独自一人回到了安全屋，在那里他清理了伤口，并且缝合。完事之后，他瘫倒在沙发上，因为他没有足够的力气爬到床上了。几秒钟之后，他就酣然入梦。

***

等到Tim再次睁开眼睛的时候已经是第二天的晚上，他环视了一周公寓，想找……什么东西。得益于他买来安装在每个屋子里的遮光窗帘，房间非常昏暗。他呻吟着，坐了起来，手不自觉地触碰到被刺伤的伤口上。他不期待下一个工作日的到来，他讨厌受伤。

碍于疼痛，他知道得点个外卖，知道需要补充点蛋白质才能痊愈。在等外卖这段时间里，他打开笔记本电脑，开始浏览前一天晚上收集到的所有信息。Tim把他认为重要的东西和无用的东西区分开来，而他自己也完全沉浸在其中。信息实在是太多了，等到他的鸡肉外卖送达的时候，他还没有取得任何进展。

他一边吃一边工作着，当他正在看一份关于蘑菇女孩基因的文件时，一个通知弹到了他的屏幕上。他皱着眉头，点击了一下，然后看到一个页面弹了出来，要求他接受6000美元的汇款，这是他第一次见到超级小子的时候给他的收款账户。

“这个傻子。”Tim对着空荡荡的公寓说。他还没把信息发送过去，但很显然，英雄觉得那些孩子就足够他的付出了。他靠在椅背上，用拇指摩擦着下唇。那么他应该如何处理这些信息呢？卖掉它？他知道Pam阿姨可能想知道她的DNA被用来赋予了一个孩子超能力。还有其他人会想要这些数据。

他咬了咬嘴唇，皱起眉头……不，像这样的信息不应该被卖掉。他仍然会把它交给那个英雄，尽管他已经汇钱给他了。这些孩子应该过一种自由自在的生活，而不是被当做实验品。

第二天，他将筛选后的信息发了过去，标注了重点。

他那天晚上最终回到了哥谭的家。不知为何，安全屋竟然前所未有地空旷和寂寥，这本来对他是无关紧要的。他总在其中试着捕捉一抹有着明媚笑容的身影，而这并不能填补他心灵的空虚，仿佛他遗失了一角灵魂。纵使他一直都知道自己的灵魂是残缺的，但此刻更甚。

当他回到家，Mica立刻尖叫着跑过来，他便把她抱起来，紧紧地搂在自己怀里。

伤口仍然很疼。

明明一切照旧，但他完全搞不清楚状况了。他只是进行了一次关于灵魂伴侣的愚蠢的谈话，结果他现在满脑子都想的是那些事了。在恢复期，他全身心都投入了线上工作上，远程收集情报，躺在沙发上就把它们卖掉。

他黑进正联的服务器，发觉那些孩子都得到了照顾，被安置在一个专门为特殊儿童设计的住处。这是减轻了他肩上的压力。他找到的几张照片能看得出来他们看上去很开心，比在实验室里放松多了。

在他这趟工作结束后一周，Selina决定顺路来看看。她轻快地走进他的家门，仔细地打量了他一番。

“你都没好好穿衣服了。”她直截了当地说。

Tim看着笔记本电脑的屏幕眨了眨眼睛，然后低头看了看自己。他又抬起头，说道：“睡衣真的很舒服。”

她嗤笑了一声，然后一屁股坐在他的身边，盘腿坐着。“是挺舒服的，”她赞同道，伸手抚摸着他的头发，“但你没有好好照顾自己。”

“我有。”他反驳道，举起手打开她伸到他头发的手，皱了皱眉。好吧，她有了一个点子。“今天是星期几？”

她用自己修剪整齐的指甲指着他，责怪道：“这就是我担心你的原因，小猫咪。你应该知道今天是星期几。”

他想了一会然后问道：“这重要吗？”

她摇了摇头，揉了揉自己的太阳穴：“Tim，你甚至都不应该问这种问题。不，这不重要。但我希望你完成了与超级小子的工作之后能告诉我一声。你却甚至都没给我发个消息，就一股脑地扎进了下一份工作。发生什么了，甜心？”

Tim踌躇却步，她说得没错，他没给她发消息。“没有什么……不对的——不要用那种眼神看着我，没事。我很好。只是……有些事情不对劲。”

她皱起眉头：“怎么了？”

Tim表情痛苦，蜷缩到沙发上，将他的笔记本放在了咖啡桌上。他向后一靠，双臂松垮垮地在胸前交叉。他耸了耸肩，承认道：“就好像缺失了什么。我不知道是怎么回事，但我无意识地回头，想追寻某个身影。我搞不懂。”

Selina变了脸色，眯起眼睛：“你在挠你的印记。”

Tim困惑着眨了眨眼睛，然后向下一看。他的左手摁在他的心脏部位，印记所在的地方。他把手放了下来，胳膊交叠起来捂着小腹：“我没事。”他固执地重复道。

Selina叹了口气：“不，你有事。那次任务发生了什么？拜托，事情已经发生了，想抗拒也没有用。”

他呻吟着，把头撞在沙发靠垫上。他把脸贴在皮革上：“没什么。”

“很显然发生了什么，要不然你也不会这么拖拖拉拉。”

他快速地瞥了一眼她：“我没有拖拖拉拉的。”

“嗯哼，继续这么骗自己吧。”

“我没有。”他坚持说，但看到她上下打量的目光就放弃了。“好吧，我们谈了一下灵魂伴侣，然后现在我就一直挂念着这件事了。”

她扬起眉毛：“和超级小子？”

他点点头，收紧了他的手臂。他的伤口突然像是火烧一样疼，但他没有理会。

“那是怎么发生的？”她问道。

Tim没有回答。他不可能告诉她那个英雄已经看到了他的印记。不同的人对待被别人看到印记的态度是不同的——有些人愿意公开展示印记，炫耀他们的灵魂伴侣，而另一些人将胸口的印记藏起来。Tim属于后者，而且是后者中最极端的那类。超级小子是有史以来第二个看到它的人，这可是一件大事。如果他告诉了她，他就永远要被她唠叨了，即使那是一场意外。而且，他有点会担心她会因为一些乱七八糟的原因去跟踪那个英雄。

“就这么发生了。”他最终开口说道。

她困惑地叹了口气：“好吧，好——你就保守你的秘密吧——”

“我都是这么干的。”

“——但是你在和他谈话之后出现了这种情况，不觉得这意味着什么吗？”她总结道，好像他什么也没说过。

他僵住了。是吗？他的印记已经疼了整整一个星期了，时重时轻。当超级小子的音容相貌钻进他的脑海里，疼得最轻。其次就是回忆起那个英雄是如何和他一起照顾孩子们的时候。

这是意味着……？

不，不可能的。Kon-El和他一样大，没可能他会是Tim的灵魂伴侣。即使他是，也不能保证他会接受一个这么危险的人物。他是浪客，一个并行黑白两道的恶棍，一个不介意弄脏自己手的人，除此之外别无他物。他没有成为父母期待的那种人。他不是蝙蝠们试图拉回来的人。他是一只流浪猫，在这个世界里饱受折磨。一个英雄不会想要他这样的人的。

Selina一定是从他脸上看出了什么，所以才叹了口气，轻轻蹭了一下他的鼻子。“来吧，去洗个澡，我们一起出去。”

他挥开她的手，眯着眼睛问：“去哪？”

她露齿而笑：“去个有趣的地方，也许再做一点疯狂的事情。”

他盯着她好一会，仔细考虑了一下才站了起来：“好吧，你赢了。反正我有段时间没见Harley阿姨了。”

他们玩得很开心，回家时口袋里塞满了珠宝，头发上洒满了五彩纸屑，哥谭魅影们一路欢唱。

***

三周之后，他开始适应印记的疼痛了，而这时他的门被敲响了。当时，他四肢放松地躺在沙发上，手里还拿着一本书。他放下书，皱起眉头。他不认为会有人来，而且没理由会有陌生人敲他的门。整层楼都是他的，因此没人会敲错门。好吧，有些人能，但这极其罕见。

他迅速从笔记本电脑上调出走廊上的监控，查看是谁在外面。当他看清的时候他的心脏几乎停跳了片刻。是邋遢地穿着格子衬衫，套着紧身牛仔裤的超级小子。他靠在门框上，双臂交叉抱在他宽阔的胸前。

Tim突然站起身，走到门口，猛然把门打开：“你在这里做什么？”他问道。

超级小子被吓了一跳，他的头猛然一扬，脸上还歪歪斜斜地挂着一副厚眼镜。他张开嘴，想要说些什么，但双眼惊讶地睁大又垂了下来，他的脸上浮现出一抹红晕。

Tim皱起眉，想知道什么让他没说出口。他没有穿太暴露的衣服，只穿了一件宽松的黑色毛绒毛衣和紧身裤。当然，他的上衣比一般的要短，刚好到他的低腰裤以上，露出了一点点他的腰。但这不应该让这个英雄三缄其口——他穿着家居服呢。

他把这个想法抛之脑后，换了个问题：“你怎么找到我的？”

“唔……”靠着墙的超级小子直起身子，挠着后颈，开口说道：“你……你的心跳声很特别，很难不被注意到。”

Tim盯着他。他的心跳。酥皮根据他的心跳声找到了他。那真是……他不知道该怎么说——诡异？浪漫？他不知道。他不知道该怎么想。那么，他把这个想法扔在一边，回到更实际的问题上来。“为什么？”他厉声问道，既是为了掩盖他的困惑，又因为他的印记灼烧了起来。

超级小子的双眼又一次与他对视了，他的脸绷紧了，皱了起来。这愤怒的表情持续了几秒，他又强迫自己表情放松下来。他把手插在口袋里，清了清嗓子：“我希望我们能谈谈。”

Tim眯起了眼睛：“谈什么？”

超级小子踌躇着，一只手抓着他的头发：“唔，首先——我想确认你是否安好。你走的时候看起来特别糟糕。”

Tim庆幸他被训练过，否则他的嘴会长得大大的。他想确认浪客的安全？就为了一个刺伤的伤口？他担心他？他的胸膛流淌过一阵暖意，而他感觉到脸颊上开始充血，他才想起来其他事情。

“那是四周以前的事了，”Tim直白地告诉他，“为什么你现在来，是不是——MICA！”当一团像奶油一样的小毛球掠过他的腿的时候，他尖叫了起来。他试图用腿拦住猫，但她跑得太快，已经窜到了大厅。Tim追在她后面，但他当看到发生了什么的时候停下了脚步。超级小子把猫抱在怀里，一只手捧着她的腿，一只手抚摸着她的后背。

她向他喵了一声，然后看了看Tim，耳朵耷拉了下来。他瞪着她：“淘气鬼，”他生气地说，“你知道不该这么做的。”其实他更应该知道不该这么做的，因为那只猫总试图跑到大厅里。

她甩了甩尾巴，扭头不理他，转过身看着那个抱着她的人。超级小子也盯着她，脸上浮现出一个愉快的笑容。显然她觉得他是一个好人了，于是把头往他的怀里蹭了蹭。他咯咯地笑了起来，挠了挠她的耳朵后面：“哎，你这个漂亮的姑娘。”他温和的嗓音带着开心和一点点惊喜。仅仅是听到这种声音，Tim就呼吸急促，紧紧抓住了门把手。

“她可是很清楚这点。”Tim开口，试图掩盖他被勾起的情绪。事实上，他没法反驳这个英雄所说的。作为一只玳瑁色的暹罗猫，Mica有着非常美丽的花纹。

超级小子的蓝眼睛瞥了他一眼，然后嗤了一声。

“怎么？”Tim问。

“没什么。”他下意识回答道，事实上他可没赞同他，“只是……浪客有一只猫，她的名字叫做Mica？”

Tim翻了个白眼：“是的，猫贼会有一只猫。至少我有一只。而且没错，她的花纹看上去像云母（Mica），矿物质的那种云母。”

超级小子的眉毛轻微皱起：“云母是一种矿物质？”

“是的。”

超级小子点点头，仍然抚摸着他的猫。他们无声地站了一会，然而他小声地问：“我可以进去吗？”

Tim犹豫了，看了他一眼又瞥了一眼他的猫。她在他的臂膀里呆得太舒服了，咕噜咕噜地叫着，想得到关注。超级小子比她的头还大的手顺着她的毛。他清楚那双手多么有力，但当它们抚摸着她的背的时候是那么温柔，就好像他用一只手指杀死她是个假象一样。她站了起来，用下巴蹭着他的手掌和眼镜。当她移开的时候，他笑了，轻轻把她放低，再带好了眼镜。看到他的猫和一个抱着他的性感帅哥如此亲昵，他心里有点五味杂陈。

“好吧。”他一边说着，一边回到了家中。

超级小子跟着他，当Tim走进厨房的时候听到他的门被轻轻关上了。他径直走向他的咖啡机，抱怨着现在煮咖啡太早了。他显然忘记了现在已经过了中午了。当机器开始煮水的时候，他听到靴子踩在亚麻地板上的吱吱声。

Tim没有抬头看，问道：“你想要来一杯吗？”他内心的一部分不想招待这个英雄，因为他冲动地闯了进来。但是，旧习难改，他从小就被灌输了正确的待客礼仪。

“你在煮咖啡？”

“要不然我还能煮什么？”他反问道，转过头看着这个英雄。看到他还抱着Mica，无聊地站在门口，Tim眨了眨眼。看到Tim，Mica露出猫咪的那种微笑，又依偎在了这个英雄的怀里。Tim眯起眼睛瞪着她。淘气鬼。

超级小子停顿了一下，眼睛在他和咖啡机之间扫来扫去：“茶？”

Tim长长地叹息了一声，拿出了两个马克杯。“我有一些茶，”他说道，“但我不会泡一壶的。”

“没问题。”

Tim把马克杯放在橱柜上，点点头，然后转过身倚靠着。现在他与这个英雄面对面了，双臂交叉抱在胸前，抬着眉毛等待着他的行动。

超级小子在他的注视下安静了下来，清了清嗓子：“其实你的名字不是Alvin，是吗？”

Tim眨眨眼，有点困惑。什么？是在哪里——噢。是他告诉孩子们他叫那个名字。他哼了一声，玩味地歪了歪头：“为什么问这个？”

超级小子咕哝了一声，嘴角弯起一丝笑容：“拜托，没可能浪客，哥谭市最守口如瓶的恶棍会把自己的真名说出来——哪怕是为了安慰一群孩子。”

Tim耸耸肩，因为这话没错。Alvin Draper是他在必要的时候经常使用的的一个名字，特别是他做伪装的时候，“不是。”

英雄点点头，早就料到。他弯下腰，把Mica放回了地板上面。她抱怨了几声，又被厨房桌面上一个毛绒球分散了注意力。她扑向它，尾巴前后摆动。现在，超级小子的双手空出来了，他把大拇指插进了牛仔裤的口袋里，灿烂地笑了起来：“我叫Conner，不过一般情况下我用Kon这个名字。”

Tim瞪着他，眼睛眯了起来，因为……什么？他刚才是——他告诉他了。这个白痴——

“你不能说这个！”他脱口而出，“什么——为什么——你对秘密身份没有概念吗？我知道你们这帮氪星人单靠戴副眼镜和装得讨人喜欢就能蒙混过关，但是拜托！别告诉我你的名字！”

Conner——Kon眨着眼睛望着他，微微皱起眉头。“你没可能不知道，”他温和地提醒他，然后像一只狗狗一样歪着头，“讨人喜欢？”

Tim的喉咙发出一声窒息的声音。“为什么我要知道你的名字？”他问道，忽略了他几乎认识每个正义联盟、甚至联盟之外的人的事实，“如果我不知道呢？”

Kon耸耸肩，他宽阔的肩膀随之晃动着：“不管怎样，我今天都会告诉你。”

Tim眯起眼睛，仰起头看着他：“为什么？”

Kon没有回答，而是观察了他一会。他的目光所及之处，Tim都感觉到皮肤微微发热。他尽量不显得局促不安。“你问得太多了。”他说道。

“我的工作就是寻找答案。”Tim回答。

Kon哼了一声，悲伤地摇摇头，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。“的确是。所以？”

“所以什么？”Tim问道，尽量不让自己因为没有得到回答而感到沮丧。

“你的真名是什么？”

Tim僵住了，瞪着他。“你不能问我这个。”他直截了当地说。酥皮露出困惑，嘴角耷拉着，而Tim继续说道，“你不能来我家里，抱着我的猫，然后问我的名字。你不能这么做！”

超级小子张大嘴巴想要说什么，但他打断了他。“不——你完全不理解哥谭市，不是吗？或者说恶棍。”Tim怒斥着他，“真名有种威力。知道一个人的真实身份可以改变整个局面。拉斯•奥•古甚至都不知道我是谁！越少人知道——每个人也越安全。你能想象如果他知道在哪可以找到我吗？如果他把我拉入他的阵营呢？你的世界会被毁灭的。所以，不，你不能询问我的名字。”

当他说话的时候，英雄露出了沮丧的表情，但是当他提到拉斯的时候，他的脸色变得苍白，一个浪客和那个男人结盟了的世界在他脑海里清晰地浮现出来。Tim会同意他的想法。这个男人诡异而且恐怖，但他也既聪明又野心勃勃。如果浪客和他一起工作……没有什么能阻止他们。他想尽可能远离那种情况。

在超级小子想好怎么开口之前，Tim继续说：“所以为什么你来这？如果这真是为了查看我的伤口，你晚了四个星期！但这——”他猛然拉起他的毛衣，展示自己的身躯和淡粉色的花朵形状的伤疤。它就在他胃部旁边，肋骨下面。它看上去还没愈合完全，但没有任何再次撕裂的危险。“——看到了吗？我很好，谢谢关心。”

这个英雄的眼睛猛地往下瞪着它。他咽了口唾沫，目光又回到他的脸上。他盯着他，因为沮丧和……内疚？而变得失落。他双臂防卫似地交叠在胸前，抬起下巴：“你溜走的时候我就想跟着你的，但我必须要把孩子们安顿好。”

“那很好！”Tim随着酥皮的声音一起提高了嗓门，以此掩盖他得知这个英雄想要马上找到浪客时狂跳的心脏。

“顺便说一句，我做完了，”超级小子继续说道，不清晰地听着Tim脉搏的声音，“我把他们送到了正联，他们现在也很开心。他们可以做自己，而非被关在某处的牢笼中。而且——他们在打听你！Vivien想确认你还活着，而我只能说你活着了！你救了他们，把他们从那个地狱里带出来，但之后你走了！”

“我知道！”Tim不由自主地咆哮起来，因为他确实知道会发生这些事情。但是英雄说的最后一句话钻进了他的耳朵里。

_你走了！_

Tim仿佛被扼住了喉咙，他踉踉跄跄地靠在橱柜上，没意识到他们吵架的时候他把自己推了出去。他紧紧地抓着橱柜的边缘，手紧紧攥着那些复合板。

你会没事的，Tim。我们几个月后就回家了，乖。

他们又要走了，都是我的错。

Tim屏住呼吸，闭上了双眼。高跟鞋敲击冰冷的大理石声在他脑海里回荡。在那间空荡荡的房子里，她那渐行渐远的脚步声听起来是那么坚定。

Tim看着他的父亲和母亲离开，彼此分享了一个只属于他们自己，并不会给予他的微笑。他们没有标记、没有被爱着的儿子。他们会在接下来的几个月里离开他和他空白的胸膛。

_他已经超过六岁了！他应该得到他的印记了！_

_不正常的孩子。_

_像你这样的小猫咪在这里做什么？你不冷吗？_

Selina。空气又灌进了Tim的肺里。猫妈妈。他没有被抛弃。他没事。他没有被丢掉。

_但你确实没有印记。_

Tim呜咽着，低着头，用指甲挖着后颈。

“嘿、嘿、嘿，你需要深呼吸，拜托，吸一口再呼出来。”一个抚慰的声音打断了他的思绪，Tim眨着眼睛睁开自己的眼睛。他的面前，离他不算太近的地方，有一张英俊的脸庞。他漂亮的、像冰一样通透的眼睛充满着忧虑。当他看到Tim在看着他的时候，他笑了。“就是那样，吸气……呼气。这就对了。”

Tim跟随着他的指挥，强迫空气灌进他的胸膛，直到笼罩在他眼前的雾气越来越少。模糊感没有消失，它永远也不会完全消失，但现在至少是可控的。Tim叹了口气，双手捂住脸，沉闷地意识到自己倒在地板上，背靠着橱柜，膝盖蜷缩在胸前。他透过手指偷偷看去，发觉Kon盘着腿坐在他的面前。

当他注意到Tim在看他的时候，他痛苦地皱起眉：“我很抱歉。”

Tim低下头表示感谢，但什么也没说。他还能说什么？这太糟糕了，他不会给英雄一个解释的。他再次捂住自己的脸，只是呼吸着。

一声喵叫切断了他的思绪，他抬起头看到Mica拖着尾巴一摇一晃地向他走来。

“我没事。”他对他的猫低声说，并伸出一只手。她用鼻子嗅了嗅他的手指，然后在上面蹭了蹭。随即他伸出手顺着她的背抚摸着。又软又暖和的毛。他立起身，也盘腿坐着。而她爬到他的膝盖上，身体压着他。

他继续揉了Mica几分钟，然后鼓起勇气抬起头。Kon仍然坐在那里，带着一种奇怪的、克制住的情感看着他们。当他试图对上他的眼神的时候，他慢慢坐了起来，露出一个温柔的微笑。

Tim靠在橱柜上，问道：“Kon，你想做什么？”

令人惊讶的是，这个英雄在地板上不自在地挪动了一下，焦急地皱着脸、嘴角耷拉着。他把拇指摁在膝盖上，头微微低着，透过自己松软的刘海看着他。他咬着嘴唇说道：“我不知道现在是不是一个合适的时机。”

Tim嘟囔了一声，揉了揉眼睛：“哪有什么合适的时机？”

Kon哼了一声，摇摇头表示赞同。“不可否认的确是这样。”他沉默了一会，然后继续说：“我真的不知道怎么说才不会出错，所以我展示给你看吧。”

Tim对这句奇怪的回答皱了皱眉头。更令他困惑的是Kon直起腰，伸手去掀他的格子衬衫。他快速地将它向上拉开，拉到胳膊上脱了下来。他坐直了，轻轻挺起胸膛，左手指给Tim。自然而然地，他也向下看去。

Tim愣住了，抚摸着Mica的手停住了。

在这个英雄的心脏上方（就像他的一样）有一块黑色的图案，是一个造型奇怪的印记。

和他的一模一样。

他的眼睛猛然抬起来，看着咬着下唇的Kon。Tim盯着他，脑子里不停地运转想要弄清楚这一切。超级小子/Kon-El/Conner Kent坐在他的厨房地板上，在他面前赤裸着上身，给他展示他们相同的印记。

Kon是他的灵魂伴侣。

怎么可能？他和他一般大，十七岁，不是三——

“你是个克隆人。”他还没来得及阻止自己就脱口而出。Kon开始表情难过，龇牙咧嘴，但Tim在想通这个问题的时候就开始用背撞击橱柜。“你只有三岁，但由于加速生长和灌输信息，你在精神与身体上与我同龄。”

Kon抽了抽鼻子，好像他不知道该如何回答。

“你也看到我的印记了，”Tim继续说，一只手抓着头发轻轻拽着，“你看到了我的标记然后认出来和你的一模一样。为什么你不——”他停了下来，盯着他，在脑海里回忆那场对话，“因为我说没所谓。”

Kon苦着脸，点了点头。

Tim呻吟着，用手埋着头，身体向前蜷缩着。Mica抱怨要被压瘪了，然后溜了出去，从他的膝盖上滑下来干别的去了。没有她的妨碍之后，他完全弯了下去，直到头贴到了地板上。

“这不太舒服吧。”Kon说道。

“你也是。”Tim埋在自己手里喃喃自语，完全不理会这话听起来多幼稚。

“不过你的柔韧度真高。”

Tim眨了眨眼。他是在和他调情吗？听起来好像是这样。如果那是和浪客说的，他会调戏回去，大概说一些奇怪的话。但如果是对Tim说的，而且这是他可能的灵魂伴侣与他调情。

他蜷缩得更深，感觉自己像一只乌龟。他该怎么处理这件事情。他从小都过着孤独的生活，得到一个印记不会改变这点。但现在，超级小子坐在这里，证明他们是灵魂伴侣。

但中间隔了四周。

“为什么是现在？”他不露脸地问着，他不知道自己是否能控制住眼神透露的情感。

“呃……什么？我只是说你的柔韧度很高。”Kon有点困惑地回答道。

Tim无可奈何地在他面前挥了挥手：“为什么现在来找我？你几周前就知道了。”

“噢。”Kon的靴子在亚麻地板上蹭来蹭去，吱吱作响。他清了清嗓子：“Cassie从我嘴里套出了这个故事，然后骂我是白痴。”

Tim哼了一声，他仿佛能看到最新一任神奇女孩这样做。他见过她这么做，那是有一次他被拖去帮他们打败一支机器人军团。

在没有回应的情况下，Kon继续说道：“你的话……听起来像是一种拒绝。我没有……唔……我没有反应得很好。我当时很‘暴躁’，她让我坐下然后说我不能表现得这么暴躁，因为你不知道我是你的灵魂伴侣。”

Tim摇了摇头作为回答，即使这是多余动作。很显然他不知道。

“她是对的。”Kon笑着说。

“她是你们的领队。”Tim提醒他。

一阵沉默之后，Kon再次开口：“你真的什么都知道。”

Tim哼了一声：“事实上不是。”

“是的，但……那不一样。”

的确如此。

Tim仍然弯着腰，沉浸在自己的思绪里，无精打采地听着这个英雄挪动着身子，坐立不安，但什么也没说。他权衡了接受这件事的利弊。这是超级小子，一个英雄，而他是一个恶棍。这根本行不通。

但他们是灵魂伴侣。

这不意味着什么，他的父母并不是灵魂伴侣。

Bruce和Selina是。但看看他们在做什么，总是玩猫抓老鼠的游戏，难以结合。

他是小猫贼。

Kon是小超人。

他不应该这么做的。他是一个没有印记、胸膛空荡荡的孩子。

他张开嘴想说这些话，想告诉他去找一个可以爱的人，但他的话卡在了喉咙里。

_你不是没有被爱的，小猫咪。别放弃你自己。我很爱你。他们也应该这么做，这是他们的损失。不要把这变成你的损失。_

他深吸了一口气，然后呼气。他坐了起来，靠在柜子上，双手放在膝盖上。Kon坐了起来，嘴角挂着一丝犹豫但满怀希望的微笑。Tim望了他一会，看到了一些他以前自我否认的东西。

有人会爱他这个想法。

但没有什么事情那么容易。“刚才发生的事情以后也会发生的，”他警告着，“我对这种恐慌都习以为常了”

Kon坐直了一点：“我明白，英雄们也会这样。”

“我是一个残缺的人。”

Kon的眼睛抽搐了一下，眼神中掠过一瞬阴暗的神情：“我也是。”

Tim又深吸了一口气，慢慢地吐了出来。他咬着嘴唇，说道：“Tim。”

Kon的脸上绽开一个大大的微笑，他对着他笑了起来。“Tim，”他飞快地重复道，“那是……？”

“我的名字？”Tim补完了他的话，看到对方看着他的眼神，他的心都要融化了。他的嘴角浮现出一丝犹豫的微笑，但他还是笑了：“是的。我不会告诉你我的全名，至少不是现在——但在公开场合你必须叫我‘浪客’，明白吗？”

Kon对他露出的笑容更夸张了，而Tim也觉得他看上去太像小狗狗而笑了起来。当他伸出一只手时，Kon不由自主地握住，而Tim惊讶于他的大手是如此温暖，几乎让自己的手相形见绌。“我想先了解你，”他从相互交错的手指上抬起眼睛，“我不会直接跳过这一步的。”

Kon点了点头，看上去高兴得可以答应所有事一样。“没关系，我也想了解你。”

Tim叹了口气，但这么长时间以来他们总算没感觉到那么沉重和疼痛了。Tim说道：“现在水应该烧开了。”

Kon轻哼了一声，笑了起来：“它好久以前就跳了。”

“哦，该死，我想我得再煮一会了。”Tim傻笑了起来，用脚支撑着站了起来。

Kon笑着跟着他：“好像吧。”


End file.
